Stories: Calm before the Storm
Story written by: Plot Thoth and Isis have a run-in with a mysterious creature while attempting to locate Athena's whereabouts. Meanwhile, Vortigon, having successfully captured Aurora, has business to attend to. Cast ♠ - denotes a character's first appearance. ♦ - denotes a cameo, minor appearance, or mention only. ♣ - denotes a character's final appearance. * Aurora Blue * Thoth * Isis * Ambrosio Story Aurora Blue is in a dark metallic room, filled with neon orange lights. She is suspended in the air by a series of tractor beams, one at each of her limbs. There is little for her to do or can do, so she simply closes her eyes and dwells on her thoughts. There's no way for her to tell the passage of time, or how long it had been, but she did know that the past few moments, maybe days, had been a flurry of crazy stuff. Gods apparently existed, and she ended up in the cross fire between a couple of them. Athena, a Greek goddess, Thoth and Isis, two Egyptian deities, and there was the fire guy who'd kidnapped her and held her here. Vortigon, Aurora remembers. The door slides open in front of her, and a figure steps out before her. It resembles one of the creatures that had attacked her previously, Minigons, Athena had called them. But it was different. The Minigons wore scrap metal to function as armor, but this one was wearing a set of cleaner, much more ancient bronze armor. A large bronze sword is carried on it's back. *'???:' You must be Aurora Blue. *'Aurora:' Who... who are you? *'???:' Allow me to introduce myself as Ambrosio. Lord Vortigon's right hand man and well as expert swordsman. *'Aurora:' W-why am I here? *'Ambrosio:' Lord Vortigon's orders. If I'm correct, he wants to find a way to harness your little dilemma for his own use. Aurora glanced down at her chest, and at her heart, before back up at Ambrosio. *'Aurora:' Why are you... here? *'Ambrosio:' Well, I thought I'd get a look myself at what Lord Vortigon has brought in, that being you. *'Aurora:' ... Okay then. *'Ambrosio:' *'Ambrosio:' Now, unfortunately I have matters to attend to, so I will be leaving. Ambrosio begins to leave. *'Aurora:' Wait! Ambrosio stops and turns to face her. *'Aurora:' Do you... k-know what this is? Like, surely if your boss has the audacity to kidnap me surely he has some idea of wha- *'Ambrosio:' I do not know. And I doubt Lord Vortigon will have any need tell you once he takes it from you. *'Aurora:' Do... do I get fed? *'Ambrosio:' I'm sorry? *'Aurora:' Do I get food and water while I'm here? *'Ambrosio:' You want... water? *'Aurora:' Kinda...? *'Ambrosio:' I don't understand. *'Aurora:' ... Okay, uh... Humans... humans need to consume water to survive. If we go too long without water... we die. *'Ambrosio:' (Taking in the information) Understood. Ambrosio turns his back away from Aurora and heads out of the room, the door sliding back into place. Meanwhile at Thoth and Isis' place, they are preparing to head out to find Athena. *'Isis:' So it's Doniphan, Missouri, right? *'Thoth:' Yes. I told you 3 times already. *'Isis:' Hey! I'm trying to concentrate on the spell, okay? Viviane concentrates, as a flurry of bright blue sparks begin to form in her hands, and as Viviane steps back, the sparks hover mid air and expand into a portal. On the other side they see a small neighbourhood, with some small fields and roads. *'Thoth:' Since I'm not the one that can fly, how about I- *'Isis:' Hey! You need to get out of the house more often. *'Thoth:' But I- She drags Ibis with her through the portal and onto the other side. The portal closes behind her. *'Thoth:' -But I'm not good at interacting with strangers... *'Isis:' Oh shut up, it'll be quick. We just need to find Athena and we can leave. *'Thoth:' I-... alright then. He sighs and looks up into the sky. It is still the evening, around 9:00pm, but amongst the stars he can see a blazing trail in the sky, like a comet or meteor. That has to be Athena, he thought. *'Thoth:' Isis. *'Isis:' What? *'Thoth:' Look. Thoth points her up to the sky, where she sees the blazing trail in the sky. *'Isis:' Is that her? *'Thoth:' Looks like it. You can fly up there, can't you? *'Isis:' Duh. Of course I can. A bright blue glow emanates from Isis' back, as a pair of iridescent blue wings unfold from her back. With her wings, she lifts herself into the air and towards what she presumes is Athena. As she flies her way up the atmosphere, she briefly relinquishes the freedom of being able to fly again, and she does a spin in the air, followed by multiple at a time. *'Thoth:' What is she doing...? Thoth suddenly sees a light in the corner of his eye, and in a panic, pretends to be taking a walk as a car drives past him. He sighs in relief before noticing a strange sound. Meanwhile Isis remembers what's she's supposed to do, and begins to head towards the comet in the sky. As she nears it, however, there's a bright flash of light in the sky, and the trail cuts off. Isis is disorientated and falls back by a bit, before looking back at what happened. *'Isis:' What the hell was that? She flies through the smoke trail left behind, and her eyes follow it to where it cuts off, like Athena had just vanished into thin air. *'Isis:' Did she- Where'd she go? She looks around in confusion, before reluctantly deciding to descending back down to where Thoth is. After making sure that no one was around to see her, she lands on the ground, before realizing that Thoth's disappeared somewhere. With another glow, her wings disappear. *'Isis:' What the- Where's he run off to? (She looks around) Tho- I mean, Ibis? After walking around and calling for his name to no avail, she gets out her phone to try and phone him. After a short while, he picks up. *'Thoth:' Hello...!? *'Isis:' Thoth! Where the hell are you!? *'Thoth:' I... uh... I got distracted. *'Isis:' By what? Hiding from people!? *'Thoth:' No... Isis can hear the sound of something on Thoth's end. *'Thoth:' Okay, you are where we arrived at, right? *'Isis:' Of course I am! *'Thoth:' Okay, well, there should be a forest to your right. I'm there. (inaudible sounds) Well it looks like I have to cut off, do be hasteful! He cuts off. Isis sighs and runs over to the forest, and she makes her way through, she looks ahead of her and sees Thoth confronted by a large lizard like creature with a triangle head and a long illuminant tail like that of a ghost floating in the air. The creature is about 13 or so feet away from Thoth. *'Isis:' (Running up to him) What the hell is that? *'Thoth:' It's a Dragapult! *'Isis:' A what? *'Thoth:' A Dragapult. A Pokémon! The Dragapult suddenly roars and fires multiple glowing darts from it's mouth at both of them. She dodges the hits before firing two beams of blue energy from her hands, hitting the Dragapult. In anger it retaliates by emitting a flash of light from it's eyes, briefly disorientating the two of them before it charges into them, tilting it's head sideways to bite into Isis' body and slamming her into a tree. Sinking it's teeth into her, Isis winces in pain before she grabs it's jaw and attempts to lift the teeth out of her, as she manages to do so, the Dragapult is dragged back by Thoth by the tail and lifted over Thoth's head before being slammed into the ground. The Dragapult screeches in pain before teleporting out of the area. *'Isis:' (Getting up) Nice throw. *'Thoth:' (Breathing heavily) Thank you. *'Isis:' Okay, but seriously, why the heck were you trying to fight this thing!? *'Thoth:' I didn't. I saw it and I followed it to here. Where's Athena? *'Isis:' I don't know! *'Thoth:' What do you... mean? Isis seems confused. *'Isis:' When I flew up to her, there was this big flash of light in my face, and she was gone. *'Thoth:' What?... Thoth stops to think for a few seconds. *'Thoth:' Can you get us back home? *'Isis:' Yeah, sure. Isis opens up another portal back to their parlor, and the two head through. Back in Cairo, Illinois, Thoth loads up the T.H.O.T.H Network to find Athena's location. However, she's off the map completely. *'Isis:' Is she...? *'Thoth:' She's gone. Meanwhile, while Aurora attempts to sleep, Ambrosio, carrying several newspapers, is heading to the bridge, where Vortigon awaits. *'Ambrosio:' My lord. *'Vortigon:' Ambrosio. I take that you have something to show me? *'Ambrosio:' Indeed, my lord. Ambrosio holds out the newspapers, which Vortigon takes. They appear to be account of some sort of group dedicated to fighting evil, as the papers put it. GALAXIMUS ATTACK REPELLED BY GANG AN INTERVIEW WITH GERALD EDMARKSON, FOUNDER OF THE LRG SHOCKWAVE OF DARKNESS HITS ECHO CREEK ARE THERE MORE MEMBERS OF THE GANG? RED FORK RELEASES PUBLIC STATEMENT Vortigon reads them one by one, his face shifting from intrigue to disgust multiple times before he just drops them to the ground. *'Vortigon:' So this time round, it's not the Gods we have to fend off, but this merry band of mortals? *'Ambrosio:' They are called the Locked Room Gang, my lord. And yes, but they have supposedly defeated many incredibly powerful beings before. *'Vortigon:' And? *'Ambrosio:' They may prove to be an obstacle in your efforts, Lord Vortigon. *'Vortigon:' Hmm, you might be right. Well, I'm sure it's nothing the Chaos Fleet and the new and improved me can't fix! He lifts his forearm up and clenches his fist as he says this. If you're confused, think something similar to the pose he's in on his drawing. *'Ambrosio:' But, if Athena were to inform the Locked Room Gang we have the girl, they would no doubt find a way to locate us and launch an attack. *'Vortigon:' So let's just kill Athena then! Vortigon turns around to look out into the view, which is of them hundreds of miles above the Earth. For a moment, he's peaceful as stares out into space. *'Vortigon:' In all my years, I never did get to see the earth the way the people here see it now. To know that the moon is a celestial sphere of it's own, and the sun a... fiery ball of pure energy. It's a time the people of old would've dreamed about... *'Ambrosio:' Lord Vortigon, may I ask you a question? *'Vortigon:' What is it? *'Ambrosio:' What did you do with Athena? There's the sound of glass shattering as Vortigon dawns on his realization. *'Vortigon:' (Half-laugh) Well, I uh... *'Ambrosio:' Lord Vortigon? *'Vortigon:' I may have... I just threw her away in space, okay? Ambrosio quietly sighs. *'Ambrosio:' No matter, I'll get Paráfron to start searching, then. *'Vortigon:' Yes, that sounds good. You can go now. Ambrosio turns and begins to walk to the room's exit. Meanwhile, Aurora Blue, still trying to sleep is awoken by the sounds of footsteps. She listens to them closely, before deciding they're just Minigons walking past. As her eyes begin to slowly close, she suddenly sees herself, not figuratively but an actual copy of her, glowing heart and all, standing near the door, with a small smile on it's face. It gives a small wave as Aurora blinks, and it's gone. (THE END) Category:Stories by ItzXenos Category:Stories Category:Finished stories